


Seasons

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma and seasons





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaninacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaninacan/gifts).



> Happy birthday to mapleteapudding!!!

Kuroo loves the summer. He loves spending full days on the beach, wandering around in short shorts, getting strange tan lines. He loves having an excuse to eat ice cream every day, having late-night picnics under the stars with Kenma, and only drinking iced tea. Every year he rents a beach house for a few weeks and drags a few of his closest friends out there with him for a relaxation and tanning trip in the middle of nowhere. Fireworks and bonfires and barbeque parties are weekly occurrences. He could snuggle in bed with Kenma until the afternoon, or just spend the whole day draped over one chair or another like a content cat.

 

Kenma prefers autumn. The leaves painting a fiery watercolour, on the trees and the ground. They also make a satisfying crunch when you step on them. The temperature’s not too cold like winter, but not too warm like summer either, and perfect for strolls in the crisp air. Both his and Kuroo’s birthdays are during Autumn. He gets to wear warm jumpers and curl up in front of the fire with Kuroo like a kitten. It’s the season for apple pie and pumpkin spice lattes. All their friends really love Halloween, so every year they have a big party with full costumes.

 

And Kuroo likes winter too. Blanket caves with Kenma in front of the TV, hot chocolates with mini marshmallows. Snowflakes drifting gracefully past the window, and dragging Kenma outside to make snowmen and snow angels and snow forts. The whole volleyball team playing snow volleyball, with the players off court struggling to keep the snow volleyball production rate up with the rate the players smash them and the whole thing just turning into a snowball fight. Going sledding down all nearby hills on whatever they could find. Wrapping up super warm whenever they go outside. Christmas trees and Christmas presents and Christmas in general. New Year’s eve parties and attempting to keep resolutions.

 

They both love the spring. The new green grass and bright flowers, warmer sunny days for walks through nature, the trees coming back into colour. Attempting to force each other to do spring cleaning, but never really getting anything done. The vibe of cleanliness and freshness that comes anyway. Easter. Kuroo bringing Kenma to help set up Easter egg hunts for the local primary school kids and making him his own private one in return. All the baby animals wandering around, tiny and fluffy. Lying by the river and watching the clouds. Brighter wardrobes, and painting each other’s toenails in case they go somewhere barefoot

 

They love the seasons, and they love each other. All year round.


End file.
